


Something Wicked

by Straccia_Tella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, I like writing about scenes we didn't get to see in canon, coran pov, coran's tired of human superstition, crystal venom episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straccia_Tella/pseuds/Straccia_Tella
Summary: After Coran leaves Lance near the pods, he's left to his thoughts and memories of the past.





	Something Wicked

  “A haunted castle, ha! What an imagination!” Coran scoffed as he walked down the hallways.

  Just because the castle had _some_ slight malfunctions doesn’t make it haunted.

   He shook his head in bemusement, he would never be able to understand the mindset of these humans.

   He chalked it up to all the events that occurred after he and Allura woke up from their ten-thousand year slumber. It could also be the crystal he and Hunk retrieved from the Balmera, it would take at least a couple of quintants of it to adjust itself to the castle.

  The lights around him dimmed, but he paid them no mind. There were more pressing matter he had to attend to, like checking the teleduv lenses alignment, making sure the alarms were functioning properly, and worrying over the princess’ health. That had been the most strenuous thing he had to watch, the princess performing the rejuvenation ceremony in order to heal the Balmera. There had been so many people he watched vanish right in front of his eyes and if he had lost Allura back there… Coran sighed, he didn’t know what he would do with himself or for the paladins if she were gone.

  He stopped walking in order to collect himself and take a deep breath. He shouldn’t be dawdling on things that could have been, it was his duty to support the paladins and the princess as best as he could. After he straightened out the collar of his shirt, he glanced around the castle, remembering when these halls were full of other Alteans, and warmth.

  “Shame Lance didn’t come along, would have been nice to show him more of what the castle has to offer.” Coran said to himself, he missed having someone to talk to, but knew the paladins were still getting used to their new home.

  Suddenly, he looked back on the times he had to chase the princess around when she refused to go to sleep, or snuck out of her room to snag some pastries from the kitchen. Or how Trigel would talk excitedly to the engineers about how they could refine their technology in order to make it more efficient. He could also recall how Gyrgan would laugh heartily at one of Blaytz’s stories and request that the blue paladin to tell him more. Then he remembered how Alfor would always be hard at work, experimenting on new technology that could help his people.

  He missed the castle being so full of life like it was now. There were arguments, yes, but it was usually quickly replaced by the paladin’s laughter, or just some small talk the humans shared with each other. It wasn’t really a crowd, or diplomats come to negotiate trade deals, or groups of alchemists working on projects, but it was enough that it reminded him of the times before the war, before he lost everything. Perhaps one day, the castle would be full again, and once again become a home for those who needed it.

  His ruminations were halted when he heard a low hum down the hallway. As he ran down the hall to investigate the source, he realized that it was coming from the kitchen.

  When he looked inside he nearly had a heart attack. There was food goo on the walls of the kitchen, the hose was tied into a knot to keep anymore goo from coming out, while small globs oozed out from the nooks of the dispenser. He looked over his shoulder and groaned when he saw some of the goo had also been shot onto the wall. After he inspected the machine and found that it was off, the Altean felt his blood pressure rise. 

  “I’m going to have a word with those paladins,” he swore and stomped angrily out of the room. “If they think I’m going to clean this entire kitchen by myself, they are _sorely_ mistaken! I’ll have them back here scrubbing this place from top to bottom, or my name isn’t _Coran Hiernoymous Wibleton Smythe_!”

  He already had enough to do but _no_ these humans just had to make his day more difficult than it needed to be. Shiro was still with Sendak, Keith went to train, Lance probably retreated to his room after the run in with the pods, Allura was resting, so that left either Hunk, or Pidge. Or both. Most likely both.

  As he stormed down the hall and made a turn, he heard faint screams and sighed.

  “Now what?” He thought and followed the sounds as they got closer.

  After a few feet he turned the next corner to see Lance and Keith looking disheveled and out of breath.

  “Keith, Lance! Have you two seen Hunk or Pidge?” Coran asked as he approached. Maybe the two had finally gotten over their petty squabbles and tried to bond some more with each other?

  They teens turned to look at him, their expressions surprised and alert. Keith was the first of the two to speak up.

  “Coran? You’re okay?”

  “Wait!” Lance yelled, taking a step back. “What if it’s another trap?! That might be the ghost again!”

  “How do you know it was a ghost?” Keith asked.

  “ _Because the ghost was the reason I nearly got frozen in the healing pods, and it tricked me to get into the airlock by pretending to be Coran!_ ” Lance screamed back.

  While he seemed skeptical to Lance’s words, Keith he cautiously lifted his bayard and scrutinized Coran as if he were one of the training robots.

  “Lance, what are you talking about?” Coran asked in exasperation. “I’m most certainly _not_ a ghost! I wasn’t anywhere close to the airlocks after I left you at the pods!”

   "I don't believe you!" Lance said. “Keith, let’s go, this castle is _definitely_ haunted!” 

  “Oh, by the name of King Grogery the Infrim… For the last time Lance, there’s absolutely _nothing_ haunted about the castle! It’s probably some slight malfunctions!” Coran yelled back.

  “Then explain how the training robot “malfunctioned”, and tried to kill me!” Keith said.

  “Or how I was almost shot out the airlock because I heard you yelling that you were trapped in there!” Lance added.

  Coran tried and failed to not raise his voice in frustration.

  “I was off checking the castle before heading to the kitchen to find a mess I am _most certainly not_ going to clean up until I find Hunk or Pidge and get some answers!” Coran huffed and straightened out his suit collar. “Now that we all got that out of our systems, can you two tell me where Hunk may be?”

  The two paladins gave each other speculative looks and began to relax.

  “So… nothing _strange_ or _dangerous_ has happened to you?” Lance asked. “Like, at all?”

  
  Coran could only give a defeated sigh. “Apparently not, unless you count the state of the kitchen as a strange occurrence. If we were to go off Lance’s… “Haunted castle” theory, I may have noticed the lights flickering earlier, but I thought that was due to a malfunction. ”

  “Well, if Hunk isn’t there, then he’s probably with Pidge in the green lion’s hangar. They did say they wanted to run a few test on the crystal, or something,” Lance answered, eyeing the walls nervously like he was expecting hands to shoot out and grab him.

  “We’d better hurry and find them,” Keith added, putting his bayard away. “I don’t like the idea of them not knowing what’s been happening around here.”

  “Yeah, who knows how this crazy castle will think about killing them,” Lance shuddered.

  “Strength in numbers, I suppose,” Coran said, giving up on trying to reason with the young boy. “Let’s stick together and get this mess straightened out.”

  As much as he believed nothing was out of the ordinary, he wasn’t leaving things up to chance. The last thing he needed now, was losing anyone on this ship.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of fun to write, and I wonder if there are more coran-centric fanfics out there.


End file.
